Christmas Eve
by White wolf of death
Summary: Christmas Eve is a time for remebering all the good times from the past.


(Violet's pov)

I was looking at the tree that Louis was pointing at as he looked to me and made a motion with his hands asking if we could bring it to the school.

"Yea.. it's a good tree, I just have to get the axe from the greenhouse ok?" I asked and he nods as he grabbed a marker from his pocket and made an X near the bottom of the tree and I nod as we head back to the school from our hunt. Louis and I were able to catch a deer which is amazing, and we were so lucky to find a turkey. We had found a few hogs and took those to the school so we could have more along with a few chickens. AJ was so excited to see a chicken for the first time that he kept one as a pet.

"Violet, Louis, you're back." I hear and look to see AJ running up to us, giving us our daily hugs and I chuckle a bit as I pat his back. I look over to see Clementine as she walked out the front of the school and I go set the food down by Omar and I come up to her.

"Hey." I say as I take my scarf off and place it around her neck to keep her warm. She looked up to me and smiled a bit.

"Ruby made you a scarf and you don't even use you." I mumbled.

"Sorry, not use to having one." She says and I nod and kiss her head as I help her down the steps, they were a bit slippery when it rained a bit the other night and the snow made it worse.

"Thank you." She says and I nod as I hand her the crutches.

"Hows the new leg?" I asked as I looked to the fake wooden leg that Aasim and Willy modded for her.

"It's good, I just need to tighten the strap when I sit down." She says and I nod as I walk with her to the picnic table where the fire was roaring in the center and Omar was cooking the fish.

"So, we got a Turkey and a Deer." Omar says to us and I nod.

"You know we can save the turkey for Christmas." He says and I think.

"You know, we haven't had a Christmas in years." I said as I thought back to how it was before all this mess.

"Christmas?" AJ asked as he came up to us and we all nodded.

"Yea it's an old holiday that was celebrated before the dead began to walk around." I say and Louis starts using his sign language and I laugh a bit.

"Whats so funny?" AJ asked.

"Louis says that he found a great Christmas tree, and yes Louis I'll go out and get it in a bit." I say and he nods as he smiles.

"So we're gonna celebrate Christmas hu?" Aasim asked as he was coming over with some wood and I nod.

"It seems so." I agreed and we all just sat by the fire a bit.

"So what did you use to do for Christmas?" Clementine asked me and I think.

"My grandma and I use to bake cookies for Christmas, and we would always read a night before Christmas, with a cup of hot coco, and she would let me open one gift before Christmas, and my grandpa had this box of chocolates, and each Christmas Eve he would take one break it in half and give me the biggest half there was, and Christmas morning he and I would wake up early to make his homemade blueberry pancakes with grandmas home made blueberry syrup." I explained as I closed my eyes remembering the good times I had with them.

"I'm guessing you didn't have a good Christmas with your parents?" She asked and I look at her.

"I don't remember, I only remember my grandparents Christmas cause that's where I mostly spent it, till they passed away." I mumbled a bit as look at the flames and looked at the sky a bit.

"You need to get that tree hu?" She asked and I nod and kiss her head.

"Stay safe, please." She says and I nod again.

"Always am."

"Can I come with you?" I hear and turn to see AJ.

"Sure I don't see why not, I'm going to need help with the tree anyway." I say and he gives Clementine a hug and I head to the greenhouse to grab the Axe. Once in hand I head back out and AJ and I walked out the school gates and head in the direction of where the tree was located. I look at the tree a bit as I see the mark where to cut it. I begin to work on the tree a but and AJ kept watch of any walkers, seeing as they don't freeze completely cause of the cold. I look at him a bit as I cut some more and it falls back and I look at the tree as I picked up most of it and AJ picks up the rest to keep it from completely dragging on the ground. I watched as some snow falls from the trees and I look around a bit for any walkers.

"So, what do you do for Christmas?" He asked.

"Well every family is different, you already heard on how I spent Christmas with my grandparents, but others did different." I explain to him and he nods.

"I wonder what my parents did"

"I'm not sure, but I bet they loved Christmas, I know I did because it meant I didn't have to deal with my parents and I loved helping my grandparents set up the christmas tree…. I actually have one of my old christmas ornaments that my grandmother gave me." I tell him.

"Really? Can we put it on the tree?" He asked and I nod.

"Sure if it's fine with everyone, I mean we can make ornaments too." I explained as we got to the gate of the school. Willy opened it up for us and we go and set up the tree in the music room, where Louis had the old tree stand set up and I just had to adjust it so the tree wouldn't tip over. Once done I looked at the tree and smiled and saw Louis giving me a thumbs up and I chuckled as I headed into the old shed in the back of the school. We finally got the back of the school cleaned up so AJ could have more room to run around, along with Willy, and we were able to find the old shed where the holiday supplies were kept. I grabbed three of the christmas boxes and took them inside into the music room, Louis opened the box as I set it and he started to decorate the tree and I grabbed a few to help him. The other kids walked in and began helping and I hand a few ornaments to Clementine who smiled.

"Good King Wenceslas looked out

On the feast of Stephen

When the snow lay round about

Deep and crisp and even

Brightly shone the moon that night

Though the frost was cruel

When a poor man came in sight

Gath'ring winter fuel." Clementine sings and I look at her as she decorated the tree and I smile.

"Hither, page, and stand by me

If thou know'st it, telling

Yonder peasant, who is he?

Where and what his dwelling?"

"Sire, he lives a good league hence

Underneath the mountain

Right against the forest fence

By Saint Agnes' fountain." She continues and I hang a few mor ornaments with her and I look to see Louis go to his piano and play a few keys to the song Clementine was singing.

"Bring me bread and bring me wine

Bring me pine logs hither

Thou and I will see him dine

When we bear him thither." I sing and she looked to me and I smile at her and she continues the song.

"Page and monarch forth they went

Forth they went together

Through the rude wind's wild lament

And the bitter weather

In his master's steps he trod

Where the snow lay dinted

Heat was in the very sod

Which the Saint had printed

Therefore, every men, be sure

Wealth or rank possessing

Ye who now will bless the poor

Shall yourselves find blessing

Good King Wenceslas looked out

On the feast of Stephen

When the snow lay round about

Deep and crisp and even

Brightly shone the moon that night

Though the frost was cruel

When a poor man came in sight

Gath'ring winter fuel." She finished and I chuckled.

"Where'd you learn that song?" AJ asked and she looked to him and tapped his nose.

"Sarita sang it once to Sarah when I found out Kenny was still alive…. Walter was making his…peaches and beans, Your mother was talking to me about you, and I felt you kick for the first time, I was so amazed at that…. And then I placed the tree toper on the top of the huge christmas tree they had, it was a beautiful angel in a white dress and a halo on top." She explained and I smile at her gently.

"Oh… before the bad man showed up." He says and she nods gently and I rub her back gently and she looked to me and I kiss her cheek as she looked to me and gave me a kiss on the lips and I look at her and she giggled. I bet my face was really red and I feel someone behind me and look to see Louis with a mistletoe and I grabbed it and he laughed a bit.

"You have to admit that was pretty good." Clem says and I chuckle and nod.

"Alright, yea." I mumbled as I look at the tree and I look to Clementine.

"Hey I have one more ornament wanna come with me to get it?" I asked and she nods as we head to my old room. In the room I went over to my closet and grabbed one of the boxes I had kept. I set it on the bed and inside was a few photos and books, and I grabbed an old ornament and smiled at it.

"Oh you look so cute as a child." I hear and look at Clementine.

"Really?" I asked and she nods as she looked to it. In the ornament was a photo of me, with my grandma and grandpa, I was about five years old in this photograph and it was one of those tacky christmas photos. My mother and father were also in the photograph behind my grandparents but it was hard to make out their faces because of the age of the photo and bad camera quality.

"Yea, look at you with that long hair and christmas sweater." She says and I laugh a bit.

"I bet you had to take at least one embarrassing christmas photo in your life." I say and she nods.

"Oh yea, I did."

"But this was my favorite photo." I tell her and she kissed my cheek and we headed back to the music room where Louis was playing a christmas song and I put my ornament on the tree. I look at the tree a bit and Omar comes in with some food for everyone and I take the plate as we all eat and look at the tree. Ruby lit some candles in the colorful glass jars and I sat next to Clementine who was resting a bit by the fire. We all just relaxed as best as we could and would talk about what we use to do before walkers came. How we had embarrassing Christmas stories before we were sent here, and while we were here.

"Oh god Louis and Violet once tried to get these two teachers drunk at the christmas parties, how they got the Alcohol we will never know cause they wont tell us." Ruby says ad I chuckled at that memory.

"They had fun though." I say and Louis laughed and I smiled as I held Clementine to me. It wasn't long till we had to go to bed, AJ had taken to staying with Willy since that was the only kid closes to his age, plus he told me I could protect Clementine while he was away. I watched her as she sat on the bed and I helped her with her leg, I placed it against the night stand and she got under the covers, I took my shoes off and I got into bed next to her and covered myself up as well. I pulled her to me and she faced me and I look down at her.

"You miss christmas?" I asked and I felt her nod a bit as she cuddled up closer to me.

"I miss spending it with my parents, my dad would make his special Christmas breakfast, and my mom would make Christmas dinner and I helped her too, I would make the eggs, and we made a cake for dessert too,I miss that." She says.

"Oh no the presents?" I asked.

"Nope, I didn't care for gifts, I just missed my parents so much." She says and I nod and hold her.

"I'm sorry." I tell her and she nods and I rub her back gently. It wasn't long till she finally fell asleep and I kissed her head gently as I also fell asleep.


End file.
